Did I Ever Tell You I'm Your Hero?
by IMSLES
Summary: Tim recalls a childhood incident which brings back memories to another team member who realizes fate plays a peculiar role in life. Inspired by thewizardandthedragon.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Did I Ever Tell You I'm Your Hero

Ch 1

"Come on McReminisce. Tell us a story from your past," Tony urged his partner. "Ziva and I have shared a tidbit or two. We just want one story."

Tim shook his head. The morning had been spent listening to his teammates comparing childhood experiences. Truth was he didn't have anything of great interest to share.

A smile grew on his face as a distant memory arose. He wasn't even sure any more if it had really happened. What the heck, he could spin a tale and they wouldn't be any the wiser.

Watching Tim's face Ziva exclaimed, "He does have something to tell us. Go on Tim."

"Alright. There was this one time my dad was stationed in California and we went to the beach. Sarah was really little so my parents were watching over her intensely, so I wandered off on my own."

"How old were you?" Ziva asked.

"Twelve, I think. I decided to test the water and was surprised to find it so warm. I was used to the Atlantic waters which were much cooler. It felt so nice I decided to wander in further. Before I knew it I had gotten in over my waist and an undertow came and pulled me under."

Tony's and Ziva's eyes widened. "So what happened? Did your father save you?" Tony asked thinking he would've been doomed in that situation.

Tim's lightly shook his head, "I don't think my parents had any idea what was happening at that time. I remember trying to swim out of it, but I couldn't see above the water to know which way to swim. Suddenly I was grabbed and pulled to the surface. I don't remember too much after that other than waking up lying on the sand, someone telling me it was going to be alight and a paramedic checking me out. They ended up taking me to the hospital, but thankfully whoever had pulled me out had gotten to me before I had swallowed too much water."

"Your rescuer never came forward?" Ziva asked curious why a stranger would perform such a heroic task and not at least check up on him.

Tim shook his head, "Nope my parents had asked around to see if anyone who witnessed what had happened knew who it was. They wanted to thank whoever it was, but no one could shed any light on my savior."

"Maybe it was someone who just did the right thing because it needed to be done," Gibbs suggested striding through the squad room to his desk.

"Still someone who would do something so extraordinary would want to make sure he was okay," Ziva argued.

"Maybe whoever it was did check up on him, when no one was around," Gibbs nodded towards Tim.

"What's the big deal about helping McDrowning? His rescuer reminds me of you Gibbs," Tony laughed knowing his boss never accepted awards for doing his job.

Gibbs simply shrugged a shoulder and twisted his neck before taking a sip of his coffee choosing not to comment any further.

Tony narrowed his eyes observing the man he'd trained under for years. Gibbs decided to get up to go for a refill.

"McGee?" Tony queried his partner.

"What is it Tony? I have some work I'd like to finish," Tim was hoping to get back to work after sharing his story.

Tony stood and walked to the younger agent's desk. Taking a seat on the edge he asked, "Do you think," he hesitated wondering if the question would sound as crazy out loud as it did in his head, "Do you think it could've been Gibbs?"

Confused Tim asked, "Do I think who could've been Gibbs?"

Tony rolled his eyes with exasperation, "Your rescuer of course. Think about it. Have you ever met anyone else who refused to accept any recognition for excellence in service?"

"I'm sure there must be others. Rare true, but not entirely unique," Tim disputed.

Tony huffed as he stood up. He noticed Ziva watching the exchange between the two men. "What do you think Ziva?" he prodded.

"I think it would be a Gibbs-like thing to do," she acquiesced. "But would he not remember such a thing and tell McGee?"

"It's exactly the kind of thing he wouldn't mention. He never sees himself as the hero and won't accept anyone else putting that title on him," Tony argued back. "Guess there's not much we can do about it anyway." Tony shrugged and attempted to get back to his paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Did I Ever Tell You I'm Your Hero

Ch. 2

Gibbs had excused himself not because his craving for caffeine had become too intense, but because he had to sort through the memory that had come unbidden at overhearing his young agent's story from his past.

His career as a Marine had had its share of accolades. Things he dismissed as just doing his duty, while others wanted to award him with medals. Even as an NCIS agent he'd been recognized for going above and beyond what was expected. He didn't believe such a thing was possible. You did whatever it took to protect your teammates and those you serve.

Off duty he felt the same way. If you saw someone in trouble you stepped up and tried to help. That's all he'd been doing that day he suddenly recalled.

He'd been spending a rare furlough day at the beach with Shannon and Kelly. The girls had decided to lay in the sun before going into the water. As he sat smiling at the pair, their daughter imitating her mother he saw a movement in the water. He looked but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Chalking it up to a trick of the sun on the water he was surprised when he saw a hand rise up from the water before disappearing again. He didn't think, he reacted by pure instinct. He ran to the water and dove in swimming to where he knew he'd find the one in trouble.

He had to fight the undertow and could only imagine how the small boy managed to not have been pulled farther out to sea. He reached out and pulled the child towards him as he swam upwards to break through the surface. In no time he'd gotten him to shore signaling the lifeguard to call for the paramedics as he began life saving measures.

Once the boy had coughed up some water he pulled back to make room for the professionals uttering, "You'll be alright, kid," as he returned to his family.

He saw a couple with a young baby worriedly making their way to the recovering youth. Worry, fear and relief played across their faces. Surely they loved who he assumed was their son.

As he approached his girls Shannon was resting up on her elbows watching him with a knowing smile. He shrugged a shoulder not willing to say anything about what had happened. With a slight shake of her head Shannon slowly laid back as her husband sat back on the sand next to her.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but that was a good thing you did," she said not opening her eyes. She knew he was watching to make sure the child was okay.

The last he saw of the boy was his face as the paramedics lifted the gurney into the back of the ambulance. His mother was helped in to ride with him as his father took the baby and hurried to the car to follow.

Gibbs relaxed and returned his full attention back to his family. Kelly grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the water. "Let's stay near the shore," he told her knowing it would be too risky to go in further.

"Okay Daddy," she agreed happily splashing him with the water she scooped up with her hands.

He lifted her up over his head before he swept her legs down into the water again. He could never get enough of her laughter.

Gibbs ran his hand across his eyes wiping away the memory and returned to the present. He took the coffee being handed to him across the counter, gave a nod of thanks as he paid the cashier, before he turned to head back to the Navy Yard.

He was pleased to see his agents were all busy working. He fought the fond smirk that threatened to rise as he looked at McGee. He wondered if his subconscious had recalled that event from so many years ago and that was why having Tim on his team had been so important to him.

Tim was standing in front of his desk report in hand.

"Anything I can do for you?" Gibbs asked.

Handing his report over Tim nervously replied, "I have that appointment this afternoon with the dentist."

Gibbs checked his watch, took the report and nodded a dismissal. Trying to lighten some of Tim's unease Gibbs said, "You'll be alright, Kid."

Tim looked at him quizzically knowing he'd heard that before. Seeing the smile on his boss's face it came to him Tony was right. Tim grinned back nodding to let Gibbs know the secret was safe with him. He gave a dual meaning, "Thanks, Boss," as he bid farewell and left knowing he'd found his hero.


End file.
